


Blackout

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, One Sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco finds something to do in the blackout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : one sentence  
> Prompt : any, anyany, blackout

Once upon a time, a power outage - no games consoles, no television, no Internet - would have driven Cisco crazy, but today he doesn't mind, not when Lisa reaches for him, a smile on her face that drives him crazy in a thousand different ways, and purrs, "I'm sure we can find something to do."


End file.
